


It's Not The Sun

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, No Porn, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has his first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not The Sun

They’re sitting on the side of a lake, somewhere in Louisiana. It’s the end of July and hotter than hell. They’d spent the day running and jumping into the water. Dean and his ‘betcha I can run faster’ a satisfied smile on his face as he jumped through the air. Typical older brother shit.

Now they sat with just the tips of their toes dipped in the water, sticky heat waning in the afternoon sunset.

“ ’M tired.” Dean looks over at Sam and has to squint one eye shut and he isn’t sure if it’s from the sun or his brother. Sam’s half dried hair looks fuzzy in the sunlight, his eyes are lit up at least a few different colors, cheeks kissed red by a day spent in the sun. He has the most beautiful smile.

Dean scoots closer to him and tangles a hand into Sam’s hair. He kisses him on the nose and watches Sam’s eyes as he licks his lips and kisses his mouth.

Dean has kissed him many times before to mess with him, tease him, Sam would bite his lip and hide behind his hair. This time was different.

Sam blushes hard and turns his gaze back towards the sunset. He reaches for Dean’s hand and twines their fingers together.

After what seems like forever he looks back over at him, smiling and rubbing small circles into his older brothers palm. “Can we come back tomorrow?”


End file.
